mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Meta Crystal
|0=Bombkirby |1=Luneth}}MetaCrystal.png |Caption= |0=Pikachu readies himself to fight Metal Mario on Bombkirby's Metal Mario Stage |1=Captain Falcon encounters Stone Mario on Luneth's Super Smash Bros. - Meta Crystal -}} |Creator=Bombkirby Luneth |Downloadlink=Bombkirby's version Luneth's version}} Meta Crystal (also known as Metal Mario's Stage and Metal Cavern) is a stage from the original Super Smash Bros; it is where players fight against Metal Mario in the game's 1P Mode, taking place before the battles against the Fighting Polygon Team and ultimately, Master Hand. Fighting takes place on a suspended platform in a metallic cave-like area that has large crystals in the background, with the lower level flooring being made entirely out of metal and the platform above it comprised of a cuboid object surrounded by grating. Meta Crystal is most likely based on the Cavern of the Metal Cap side level from Super Mario 64, where a large green switch could be pressed to activate the green Metal Cap blocks found throughout the game. In M.U.G.E.N, Meta Crystal has been made by both Bombkirby and Luneth; both are based on the Meta Crystal stage from the original Super Smash Bros., though while Bombkirby's version is just a static screenshot of the stage, Luneth's version differs from the source by having fighters battle on a separate platform rather than the main stage. Bombkirby's version Bombkirby's Meta Crystal uses a static screenshot of the original Super Smash Bros. stage for its only sprite, of which features noticeable bittiness throughout and substantial colour loss in areas that are supposed to be the far background. The stage's camera has the potential to scroll up quite some distance, but it is heavily restricted by a low verticalfollow value forcing the camera to move at an incredibly slow vertical pace; however, should a character be able to ascend to a high enough elevation, not only can it be observed that there's an identical sprite stacked on top of the first, but also that the camera can scroll up further than the top of the second. Because the sprite isn't very wide to start with, the stage doesn't have much horizontal camera movement, though this isn't helped by the boundright value being lower then the boundleft value, thus the default camera starting position not being in the centre of the stage. 'Videos' Luneth's version Luneth's Meta Crystal presumably uses assets of its original counterpart from the first Super Smash Bros. game, though the stage itself has been relegated to the near background because Luneth could not express it properly with M.U.G.E.N,Stage's readme: "Read me for English.txt" with combatants instead doing battle on a flat surface in front of the original stage that uses Meta Crystal's metal floor graphics. The stage doesn't contain many additional features outside of the main attraction, though it does have animated elements in the individual triangle faces on the crystals changing colour intermittently, which emulates the crystalline shine effect seen in the source game; additionally, it has a small grate in the foreground on the right side that, while not an overly major obstruction, has the potential to obscure smaller fighters and certain attacks. Meta Crystal is of average size in both width and height, which leaves more than enough headroom for characters with a Super Jump to perform one without needing to concern themselves with hitting the ceiling; however, a possible oversight with the horizontal boundaries means that characters can go a small way off-screen should they back themselves into a stage wall. 'Videos' TBM Mugen Match 33 - Shredder (me) vs. Metal Rosa (Arcade Boss) MUGEN HeatMan Vs SlashMan References Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Nintendo Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Stages